Defiance
by Kixyelle
Summary: New laws have been set. Anyone with Al Bhed blood is to be killed. She was among those destined to be killed. There were two choices for her: be killed or become a fugitive with her only help coming from a boy she barely knows. TY Hiatus
1. It's Not Murder

Defiance

By: _Kixyelle_

Chapter 1: It's Not Murder

…++…

A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say that I worked really hard on this, so reviews on how it is would be very nice! Thank you!

…++…

Numerous people pushed passed me as I attempted to make my way down a hallway clogged with people. To get through, I shoved three chatting girls aside. While walking away from them I turned my head and saw them glaring. Normally I would've run back to apologize for my actions but the crowd was moving me in the opposite direction.

The late bell rang and the whole hallway cleared in a flash. The remaining people being me and the usual kids that skipped class. Hastily I dashed off to class.

By the time I reached it, I was already three minutes late. When entering the room the teacher glanced over at me disapprovingly. All eyes were on me as I walked quickly over to my desk. Letting out a sigh I sat down and put some of my binders underneath my desk. Next to me a healthy looking blonde boy was gazing at me questioningly like the rest of the class.

"Miss Yuna," The teacher spoke up. The class's attention flew back to him. "I need to see you after class." The teacher's gaze switched over to the blonde boy. "You too as well Mister Tidus." The boy, Tidus, slumped slightly in his seat and one of his hands rubbed his stomach. After this class was lunch, and Tidus was obviously hungry. He didn't want to waste time chatting to a teacher when he could be eating.

For the next few minutes random students kept looking back at me. I ignored their stares and kept focus on my work. Halfway through the class the teacher handed out the test from last week that he had corrected. When I received mine, I practically fainted. Almost all of the paper was covered in red marks. Reluctantly I examined the top of the test paper for my grade. Marked in big red marker on the top of the test paper was a 43. Letting out a cheer I stood up raised my arms in the air. A blonde girl from the front of the room darted up to my desk.

"What did you get Yunie?" She asked excitedly. Proudly I showed her the 43.

"I got a 43 Rikku!" I announced.

Awkwardly Rikku patted my back and said, "…That's good!" She didn't seem to understand why I was happy.

Laughing lightly I explained, "Lately I've been getting grade's in the twenty's on my tests. But I got a 43! I've gone up twenty points!" She laughed as well.

"It's nice that you're able to find some good in this 43." Rikku commented.

"Miss Rikku, please return to your seat." The teacher called out. Rikku waved at me and walked back to her seat. The rest of the class passed by speedily and soon the bell signaling the end of class rang. Before leaving my desk I grabbed my binders from under the desk and merged them with the one on top of the desk. I straightened the binder's out and slowly made my way up to the front of the classroom. Quietly I joined Tidus at the teacher's desk. The desk was very organized; all the books were even in alphabetical order. Piles of different papers were neatly stacked. Behind the desk the teacher sat relaxed in a comfortable chair. His hands were folded neatly on his desk.

"Miss Yuna," He nodded at me. "Mister Tidus," He nodded at Tidus and then peered at me intensely. "As you know, Miss Yuna, you are failing my class." I tightened my grip on my binders. "It is very important that you pass. From the work I've seen done by you, you seem not to understand any of the topics. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I am very sure that if you had someone to review the topics with you would understand them better. This being why Mister Tidus is here. I would like for him to tutor you, Miss Yuna. Is this agreeable?" I nodded then looked over at Tidus, to see his reaction. He was shaking his head forcefully.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything like that. I'm always busy after school." He explained.

"I know that you are busy after school Mister Tidus." The teacher replied.

"Then why choose me?" Tidus inquired confused.

"Lunch," The teacher began. "At lunch you can tutor Miss Yuna. It's a half-hour long. That should be sufficient time." Tidus wasn't let his opposition die.

"But what about eating?"

"You can work while eating."

"Won't being in the cafeteria be distracting?"

"You may work in the library."

"Eating's not allowed in the library."

"I've already received permission for the two of you to be able to eat in there." Tidus was defeated. He had no more excuses. "You both may begin the tutoring today." Tidus and I exited the classroom. The sweet smell of food drifted through the air.

"I'll meet you in the library after I get food. Okay?" Tidus asked.

"Okay," I responded softly. I felt bad that he was being forced to tutor me. Grinning he rushed off to get his lunch. My stomach was growling but I didn't feel very hungry. Instead of going to get my lunch I simply went to the library.

Depositing my binders in one arm I pulled the clear glass door leading to the library open. A rush of cool air hit me as I went into the library. I started shivering due to the sudden drop in temperature. My eyes scanned the area. It was dimly lit and the walls were lined with books. Random tables with chairs surrounding them were scattered about. I hurried over to the closest one and sat down. Setting my binders aside, I laid my head down on my arms.

"Hey," A voice said from behind me. Startled I swiftly sat up straight. It was Tidus. He placed a brown paper bag on the table and dumped out the contents. It was mostly junk food, but there was one shining pear. My eyes would've been glued to the pear if I had felt like eating. Tidus pulled out his notes and began explaining them to me. Intently I listened and made mental notes on what he said.

After about ten minutes he paused in his explanation and said, "Let's take a quick break, so I can eat a little." Contently he chewed while I sat in silence. He swallowed then asked, "Are you understanding?"

"Yeah, it's making so much more sense." I answered. He smiled and resumed eating.

"Why are you being so quiet? Whenever I see you with your friends you seem a lot more talkative."

"I have a tendency to get shy around strangers." Before he could reply a voice came out the speaker on the ceiling.

"Could we please have the following students report to The Meeting Room. Adrianna Walt, David Smith, Rikku Younging…" I shifted nervously in my seat as they continued the list of names. "…and Yuna Blackmon. These students please report to The Meeting Room." The speaker shut off with a small buzzing sound. Anxiously I looked over at Tidus. He returned my look with a beaming smile.

"You better get over there, Yuna!" He said.

"Can I leave my things with you?" I inquired. Cheerfully he nodded and I got up and left the library. Walking down the empty hallway alone, I was absolutely terrified. The list of students called down to The Meeting Room was composed solely of people with Al Bhed blood. Spira wasn't fond of Al Bhed's. It was truly a miracle that even a small number of Al Bhed children were allowed into schools. Though I was only half Al Bhed, I still had it as hard as the full blooded ones.

When arriving at The Meeting Room I was stunned by the inside. Ten men were lined up on the left side of the room. All of them were covered in armor and equipped with complex looking guns. The principal and two strange men I didn't know were near the ten gun bearing men. Over in the lower right hand corner twenty-nine Al Bhed students were clustered. I joined them, thus making thirty. I noticed Rikku and she noticed me. Dragging a boy with her she made her way over to me. She silently took a hold of my hand, her other hand was already clutching the boy's.

"Rikku, what's happening?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Gippal doesn't either. But we know it's bad." She whispered back. The boy, Gippal, moved so he was on the other side of me. Fearfully I grasped his hand.

Gippal leaned in close and in a low voice said, "I think they might kill someone." My body tensed up and my eyes flickered over to the guns.

One of the strange men stepped forward and pointed to each of us. He seemed to be counting. Nodding he stepped back and whispered something to the other man.

"Let's just make this quick because you're all not worth my time." The second strange man said. "There've been new laws set. They apply heavily to each of you."

A fairly tall fair haired girl asked, "What are these laws?"

"That you all need to be killed." The man answered casually.

"What!?" Gippal exclaimed, "You're just killing us! Why's that?"

"You all have Al Bhed blood."

"So?"

"It's impure, Yevon doesn't like it."

The tall girl inquired, "Is everyone Al Bhed being murdered?"

"No one is being murdered." The man replied.

"But you're going to kill us all! Doesn't that justify as murder!?" The tall girl argued.

"No it does not qualify as murder. You're all inferior. We're simply disposing of everyone with unclean blood."

"That's not right though!" Gippal yelled. "We're people just like you!" The man sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"I really don't have time to argue with inferiors over rights. Let's just get this over with." He turned his head and nodded to the other strange man. The other man signaled with his hands for the men bearing guns to prepare them for firing.


	2. Bang Bang

Defiance

By:_ Kixyelle_

Chapter 2: Bang Bang

...++…

A/N: Sorry for the super slow update! D: I rewrote this probably about six times. -.- But it's done now, so I'm thrilled! Next chapter should be up in hopefully a shorter time:)

…++…

The man smiled pleasantly, waved and said, "Farewell." He nodded to the second man and the principal. Clasping his hands behind his back, he strolled over to the doorway, the other man and the principal trailing after him. The last out of the room was the principal, who glanced at the cluster of Al Bhed students with a slight look of disgust. There was a small click as the doorway was locked from outside, crushing all hopes of escape.

Fearfully I faced the ten men again; all of them ready to kill. Each of the men raised their guns, pointing them randomly all over the cluster. Several students crept behind others, planning on using them as shields from the bullets.

My eyes fleetly flickered over towards Rikku. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes wider than I ever believed possible, nervously she bit her bottom lip. Her facial features scrunched up momentarily in pain, a thin trail of blood now dripping down her chin.

Though I was just as afraid as her, I tightened my grip on her hand in a reassuring way. She returned the gesture by quickly squeezing my hand.

As the men finished cocking their guns, they placed their fingers on the triggers. When the triggers were pulled, I shut my eyes, I couldn't bear to look. Even though it would just be seconds before I died, I attempted to get my mind off my death, to allow my last moments to be filled with happy thoughts. In such a dire situation, I couldn't come up with any joyful thoughts, though. Instead I pondered whether or not the afterlife would be cruel to me, and how painful my death—

My eyes flickered open as the students in front of me fell back on to me as they were plummeted with bullets. I silently screamed as hot lead punctured through my skin, the smoldering bullet causing a stinging pain to the muscles surrounding it. Closing my eyes again, I landed on the ground, the lower half on me covered by various body parts of two or three other students. With a major amount of effort, I managed to flicker my eyes open and twist my head to face Rikku, the harsh pain from the bullet wound making it difficult to focus my vision. Her face was also turned towards mine. Blood leaked out of several wounds on her chest, staining her shirt crimson. Her eyes were just as wide as they had been before she was shoot; only now they were bloodshot.

She moved her mouth, trying to say something. It was difficult to hear her over the roar of the gunfire and the horrified screeches of our classmates. Weakly she smiled like she had just said whatever was necessary for her to pass on peacefully, and she slowly closed her eyes. Her head fell limply to the side. I knew that soon I would join her, so there was no need to miss her.

The gunfire stopped along with the screams. I shut my eyes, ready to die. But I didn't. Instead I was breathing, it was slightly strenuous to do so, but I was. Slowly I realized that I hadn't been shot fatally. The pain was coming from my left arm and the lower area of my stomach…where I had been shot.

I wasn't going to die.

A sudden surge of anger passed through me. It wasn't fair that I lived while everyone else died. I didn't want to be the lone survivor. In a desperate suicidal attempt, I halted my breathing, believing that loosing consciousness would be the same as death.

The seconds passed by slowly as I understood that it was good that I was alive. I could seek revenge. I could kill the ten men before me in all my Al Bhed classmates' names. Allowing myself to breath again, I commenced in formulating a plan to keep myself alive.

Noticing that the men were heading toward the pile of corpses, I closed my eyes firmly and relaxed my body, making it go fully limp. Silently taking in a large breathe, I held it. Hearing a small squeak, I could tell that the door was opened, more squeaking and a quick brush of air against my face. Several grunts came from the men along with a soft thumping. I almost squealed in terror when a pair of gloved hands wrapped around my arm. Whoever was grasping my arms, deposited me in some kind of bin that was made of a rough fabric.

A few more bodies were tossed on top of me. The squeaking resumed when the bin began moving, it must have been on wheels. Believing it was safe, my eyelids fluttered open and I permitted myself to breathe a little. Wherever I was, there was a fair amount of light. Flickering my gaze to the left I nearly gagged. I was on _top_ of, _next_ to and _below_ the corpses of my former friends. Even more to my horror, Rikku's lifeless form was to the left of me.

The squeaking paused then resumed, more light leaking through the bodies above me. Between two bodies I managed to see a small speck of the sky. We were outside now.

"Leave it there," A low voice commanded.

"Thanks for bringing them to us!" A higher voice commented. "Okay, let's load 'em into the back of the truck now!"

"Yes mam'!" Many voices sounded back. Resuming the same limpness as before, I inhaled quickly and closed my eyes. Opening my right eye a crack, I could see that the bodies that had once been above me were now absent; I could clearly see the sky. A pair of arms reached down suddenly and seized a hold of my waist, and pulled me out of the movable bin.

Still peeking through the slit in my eye, I glimpsed the truck I was being carried towards. Another man was chucking a body into the back of it.

Oh Yevon, if I end up in there, I'd die for sure. I had to get out of this man's grip.

Squirming around I freed one arm. Surprised that I was alive, the man dropped me out of shock. Grunting from the excessive amount of effort it took me to stand up; I blinked two times and glanced around the area, hoping to see a route I could take to escape. Suddenly I remembered that Gippal always drove himself to school in his shoddy old pick truck and left the keys in the transmission, so he wouldn't have to worry about losing them. He never seemed to realize that someone could simply steal his truck then, but that was beside the point, I could take the truck!

Spinning, I took off towards the student parking lot, located at the back of the school. Practically tripping from the unexpected emergence of pain in the lower torso area of my body, I caught a glimpse of the stunned men regaining their senses and heard the high pitch voice from before shrieking orders to kill me. A few of the men reached behind themselves, removing their firearms from their holsters.

Resuming my half stumble half run pace, I attempted to overcome the pain burning throughout my body. Turning my head around, to see whether or not I was being chased, I noticed the few men with their guns out and cocked. Everything from there on happened at an amazingly fast rate. With my mind hazy from the massive quantity of pain I was experiencing, I missed most of what occurred.

Feeling hard cement under my bare skin, I could deduce that I was lying on the ground. My entire body was numb, and my mind was fading in and out of conscious. Slowly the fading in and out came to a halt, my mind slipped fully into the darkness.

…++…

"Yuna! Hey wake up!" A voice penetrated the dead silence of my mind. It raised my awareness of my current state, and woke me up. "Yuna, come on…wake up…" Cracking my left eye open somewhat, I saw a blurry figure leaning over me. Beginning to move my left arm to rub my eyes to clear away the blurriness, a sudden pain spread throughout my body. Screeching in momentary terror at the surprising pain, my arm twitched and everything blacked out once again.


End file.
